


Evil destroyed by evil

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s02e14 Innocence, Gen, Not for Iris or WestAllen fans, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: As Angel slowly loses his soul in 2x14, he is approached by a woman even more evil than Angelus. Pure crack fic. Not to be taken seriously. Not for Iris or WestAllen fans.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Evil destroyed by evil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse, Flash or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is a crack fic, and not for Iris/WestAllen fanatics so don't click on this, and if you've read this far, then it means you have clicked on this. In that case, click the back button right now, because I'm not a fan of whiny 'reviews.'
> 
> Been ages since I wrote anything anti-Iris, and WA fanatics pissed me off on YouTube again recently (though I won all of our spats) so it's time for this.
> 
> Also, this is mostly crack, so don't take it seriously. This takes place during the opening of Buffy 2x14.

The rain had let up. Angel fell to the pavement and propped himself up on his hands.

"Buffy..."

He couldn't hold himself up and collapsed to the ground. He was frightened now.

"Oh, no."

Nearby, Iris West was passing by. She had come to Sunnydale due to the weird stuff she heard happened there, and this way she could get a story. But to her disappointment, nothing had happened so she was leaving. That was when she spotted Angel.

She walked to him. "Hey. You okay?" She bent down to look at him. "You want me to call 911?"

Angel suddenly stood up. "No. The pain is gone."

"You sure?" Iris asked.

"Yeah", he spun around, game face on, making Iris scream and back off as he said. "Man, I can smell how annoying you are."

"I am annoying? You are the one acting sick to make people come to you, you disgusting two fanged thing!" Iris said in horror, feeling her heart thump against her chest.

"I am disgusting because of two fangs, eh", Angelus said before taking out chopsticks. "How disgusting would you look with 'em, that too longer ones."

Iris screamed as she ran off into an alley in fear, looking behind every now and then to see if Angelus was following or not. Then she looked in the front and there Angelus was, a cruel smirk on his face.

Iris screamed again as Angelus grabbed her and said. "Let's do a test run of how you look with these, since you're never gonna get actual fangs", Angelus said before stabbing her upper lip with the chopsticks, making her gasp and bleed as they now looked like her fangs. She had tears of pain in her eyes as Angelus smirked and grabbing her, violently bit on her neck.

Iris gasped as she dropped to the ground, and Angelus continued feeding on her blood before letting out a scream. "Oh no! Such evilness in her blood!"

He screamed and then one second later, collapsed to the ground, feeling his soul again.

"What the hell?" Angel muttered before looking at Iris' corpse. "She was so evil that drinking her blood negated Angelus' evil and restored me."

Angel sighed in relief. "Looks like I didn't do anything bad this time, and Angelus killed an evil person. Well, he did something right."

With that, Angel walked back inside, leaving the dead Iris on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> And done. The evil in Iris' blood negated Angelus' evil, and so Angel was restored. Poor Angelus, having to deal with Iris, LOL!
> 
> Again, this was crack for laugh, so don't take it seriously.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
